


The Call

by Selene Slytherin (Carnehil)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnehil/pseuds/Selene%20Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin finds Carlos on the other desert and Cecil gets an unexpected call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extreme-procrastination](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=extreme-procrastination).



> Written for [extreme-procrastination](http://extreme-procrastination.tumblr.com/) for the Welcome to Night Vale Secret Santa 2014 event.

Cecil finally found the doors! Not only that, he really came for him.  
Carlos couldn't believe his luck. Of course it was a bit unusual that his boyfriend didn't call to announce the news but maybe it was supposed to be a surprise. And what a pleasant surprise it was.  
\- Cecil, I'm so happy to see you. I wasn't sure if you'd like to visit me here but I'm really glad you did.  
Carlos cheered up as his boyfriend approached him, wide smile on his face. He felt hands of his beloved tighten around him in a hug, squeezing the air out of him. But this _hug_ wasn't right. Fingers clasped around his neck making it impossible to breathe. He scratched at the tight grasp obstructing his airways but was incapable of relieving it. His vision slowly turned to dark as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kevin was incredibly disappointed that this scientist wouldn't hug him back. And how rude it was for this man to fall asleep when he was hugging him. But hey, maybe he was just very tired. Even if Carlos seemed fine just a moment ago, when Kevin released his grip man just fell to the ground like a puppet.  
Radio host stared at the man at his feet and felt his cravings crawling back into his mind. Little nibble on this lovely dark skin wouldn't hurt, right?  
Kevin leaned closer to his neck, tasting the skin, them biting into it and painting it red. Radio host shivered at the sweet taste of blood. And he craved more of it, so much more. He searched his pockets looking for a broken glass piece he picked up earlier, blade like this could serve him nicely.  
Skin of this scientist was so nice to the touch and it cut open with almost no resistance. Kevin pressed his makeshift blade harder to cut through muscle tissue. He shook slightly with the anticipation of reaching soft, squishy parts of the body. Whenever he got a part that didn't want to go where he put it he helped himself with his teeth.

Cecil just got home from the station when his phone rang.  
\- Hello?  
Set of wet sounds, something like eating noises, was his only answer.  
\- Carlos? Carlos, are you ok?  
Cecil was confused and a little bit concerned.  
\- Sssssorry Cee..  
Faint voice came from the phone right before the call cut off.  
\- Carlos what is... **CARLOS**!  
Cecil attempted to call back and he was determined to have his call answered. One time he thought the call was successful it only resulted in massive amount of blood oozing from the speaker.

First cuts got an exasperated gasp and few pained whines. When he was further inside, he could hear Carlos begging and apologizing but the man was still now.  
Kevin looked up and wiped the blood off his chin. It seemed like the man was gone. What a _shame_ , they could get along just fine. Obviously only after he quenched his thirst. Radio host dug elbow deep into the body drinking, chewing, exploring soft flesh he tore apart with his nails and the thirst was slowly passing.  
When he was finally sated Kevin glanced at the man beneath him and licked his lips. This was his prey and he intended to enjoy every little bit of it. He savored the taste of blood in his mouth admiring this masterpiece of a meal.  
This is when he noticed a phone, buzzing silently, left unattended next to the motionless hand of his new toy.

Many tries later the call was finally answered.  
\- Carlos, Carlos please speak to me!  
Cecil was shaking. He knew something was wrong. No, something was very wrong and he was scared.  
\- Hello double of mine. It's so _nice_ you called but I'm afraid Carlos can't take the call.  
This cheery voice on the other end made his stomach twist painfully.  
\- Where is Carlos? How did you get his phone? What did you do to him?  
His voice reflected his anger at Kevin but also fear about what might have happened to his love.  
\- Don't worry, we are having so much _fun_ together.  
These words were followed by the sound of bones breaking and more of this weird wet sound he heard at the first call.  
His throat constricted as the realization of what the sound was dawned upon him.  
\- Oh, and if you want to talk with him then I guess you'll have to wait for the next...uh what was it. Homecoming, right?  
Call ended leaving Cecil shaken, with tears streaming down his face and no memory of how to breathe. He clutched the phone close to his chest and broke into broken sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one because my brain is just not working properly this month. Sorry about that.  
> And uhm, sorry about Carlos.


End file.
